


The Moon Rises Again

by lunarosewood23



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Moenbryda deserved better, Raven Cross, She is also one of the few people who gets to see Urianger under that cowl and goggles fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarosewood23/pseuds/lunarosewood23
Summary: "Do the sensible thing.  Call for help if you can't take it alone, titles be damned.  So Raven called, and help came.  Because of one timely linkpearl call, no new graves were filled that day.  Even a scholar who keeps his nose in a book can do something!"Or the fix-it where Urianger is a badass in saving Moenbryda.
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Moenbryda Wilfsunnwyn
Kudos: 22





	The Moon Rises Again

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey look this is my fix-it bc Moenbryda got done dirty and I love this badass Roe. Also Urianger deserves his sweetheart. :3

Raven did the only thing she could do before she followed after Nabriales.

"Urianger! Moenbryda's hurt, an Ascian has Minfillia, help needed at the Rising Stones!"

_"What?!"_

She hung up as she bolted after the son of a bitch.

~~~

When Raven crashed back out of the rift after defeating Nabriales, Moenbryda was kneeling, bleeding and having barely any strength to stand. She was grateful she was still alive but upset no one had come. She knelt by the scholar and tried using what little healing magic she knew but it wasn't working fast enough and soon the Ascian appeared again, a snarl on his face as he began casting...

As the doors burst open, a piece of white auracite had been thrown at the Ascian.

Raven blinked as she turned to see Urianger in the door, he looked ragged and panicked and if she were honest so would she if she heard her sweetheart was hurt.

"Quickly! Use Tupsimati to gather aether!" She heard Minfillia yell and did as told, but gasped when she saw that it wasn't enough.

Forcing more of her aether into the blast, along with feeling two hands at her back, she watched as two more aether currents lead into the main one and with a triumphant grin did Nabriales fall.

"Thank the Fury..." Raven murmured before a gasp echoed from behind her and she turned to see Moenbryda, who had collapsed against Urianger, breathing heavily.

Urianger held her tightly and began using whatever healing magicks he knew as the others burst through the doors. Y'shtola knelt next to Moenbryda and together the two managed to knit the wound back together, though it left Urianger weaker than intended.

"Oh no need to fret over me. I'll-argh!" Moenbryda tried before gasping in pain.

Urianger shook his head. "I never shall cease fretting over thee."

Moenbryda laughed but soon yawned. “Ahh sorry. I seem to be tired...”

She soon let out a surprised gasp as Urianger lifted her into his arms and carried her off, leaving several very surprised Scions behind them, the last thing heard was "Damn, Urianger's got some muscle under that robe..."

~~~

When Moenbryda opens her eyes next it's to an exhausted Urianger tending to her. "Oh stop it you." She tried weakly but he caught her hand in his own and held it, pressing his lips to her knuckles.

"My dearest, pray rest so thy wounds do not open again." He soothed.

She grinned. "Then rest with me. You're exhausted yourself Urianger."

She giggled as a blush spread across his face. "I-I dare not my lady, I-"

"Urianger." Moenbryda soothed as she took one of his hands. "I want you to lay down and rest with me. You're running yourself ragged even though I'm fine for the most part."

Urianger bit the inside of his lip in contemplation before he sighs. "If thou desireth it, who am I to deny?"

Moenbryda smiled and moved over on the bed to allow him to lie down but frowned when he didn't remove his goggles or hood and he gave her a look of confusion. She wordlessly reached up and pushed the hood of his cowl off his head and slid the goggles from his eyes, revealing beautiful golden eyes and soft hair that fell to the nape of his neck.

"Art thou satisfied by mine appearance?"

She laughed. "I'd prefer you completely bare of clothing but this will do."

She watched as his face burned brightly all the way to his ears before she pulled him into her arms. "I'm teasing Urianger. This is perfectly fine."

He merely buried his face in her shoulder as he mumbled something she couldn't quite hear. "What is it Urianger?" She questioned softly as she moved to look at him properly and tilted his chin up so she could look into his golden eyes.

And found the beginnings of tears in them.

"I hath nearly lost thee, my dearest. I..."

Moenbryda wrapped him in her arms almost instantly. "Oh Urianger...my dearest shh..."

His eyes fell shut as he gently held her, grounding himself with her warmth as her voice whispered sweet things in his ear as he slowly composed himself.

"Moenbryda..."

"Yes?"

"May I...? Wilt thou allow-!"

Moenbryda smiled as she watched him be flustered before leaning in and pressing her lips to his, slowly and gently as she cupped his face in her hands. His beard tickled her chin and she smiled as he melted into her arms, leaning back against the pillows as she ran her hands through his hair and along his clothed back. Twelve forfend she was so warm. So warm and strong and he felt so safe in her arms.

“How I love thee, Moenbryda...” Urianger says softly against her lips. “I love thee with all my heart and thy passing would ruin me beyond repair.”

Moenbryda blinked but soon grinned. “I love you too Urianger.” She says as she kisses him again, feeling traces of tears along his cheeks. “And I’m not going anywhere. I promise. I promise my love...”

She kisses his forehead and wraps him in an embrace that leaves him vulnerable but completely safe in her arms as he pressed an ear to her chest, listening to her heart beating against her ribs, a hand gliding along her side, grounding himself in the motion as she ran a hand through his hair, whispering soothing things in his ear and pressing kisses to his cheeks and forehead, something in his soul anchoring himself to her as he drifted off to sleep, the calming beat of her heart a gentle lullaby to his ears.


End file.
